Terribly Mistaken
by notsoinnocentfangirl
Summary: James should have never implied that Remus was the traitor. A story in which Sirius defends his lover, as he should.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hey guys, I'm awfully bored, and sick of Peter Pettigrew getting away with fucking murder, and disgusted by the fact that Sirius is always seen as the person who could think the worst of his friends, and betray them in the end. So lets give something else a try, why don't we?**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, Sirius/Remus products would be a lot easier to find, and my best friend would stop telling me that the pups are the "never gonna happen" couple.**_

_**Warning: If you're a fan of James, you may not like what you're about to read. It's not so bad but… just give it a shot, ok? Rated do to language and violent intentions, for now. **_

**Terribly Mistaken**

"So what are we going to do," James asked, taking a seat beside where his best mate sat on the ragged looking couch within the living room of his flat.

Sirius looked over at the messy haired man, brows furrowed, before looking out of the window he had been gazing out of before.

"What do you mean," Sirius asked, wanting to play dumb for just a moment, to forget why they were sitting here in the first place, when there was so much to be done for the Order, but his shoulders slumped, because he already knew exactly what James was talking about.

"We know it has to be one of them Sirius. We know it has to. There's no other explanation. No one else knows as much, can gain access to as much information. I hate to say it Padfoot, hate to even think it, because both of them are my friends, but either Remus or Peter is the traitor, and to be completely honest, I don't think Pete has the brains or the guts for this so…"

Sirius growled as soon as Remus' name left the stag Animagus' mouth, cursing fiercely as he heard the words that he was saying, before he lunged for his best friend, pointing his wand threateningly at the other man's throat as he loomed over him, looking ready to kill. "Don't go there Prongs. Don't you fucking dare bring Remus' name into this. Don't you dare sit here and narrow down the odds as if he's the only person capable of foul play. You know he would never…"

"Yeah Pads, and I also know that Peter would never. There are a lot of people that would "never" betray us. You know the funny thing about all of this business though? They still do. Good or bad, friend or foe, people we know are betraying us left and right, feeding our secrets to this fucking Dark Lord Wannabe. Why can't it be Moony just as soon as it could be a Malfoy?"

Sirius growled again, pressing his wand tighter against the flesh of his friend's neck. It gave him some sort of twisted pleasure to see the panic fill James' eyes, to see him finally realize that, yes, Sirius was ready to kill him, for doing no more than suggesting that his lover would betray him, would betray the whole fucking Wizardry world.

"P…Padfoot," James stuttered, suddenly trying desperately to put some space between his friend's wand and his rapidly speeding pulse. "Calm down…"

"No Prongs, do not fucking tell me to calm down. You're sitting there, saying Moony, the same Moony that you've known for over ten years, could be going behind our back and selling us out to the very person he vowed to help destroy, and you want me to calm the bloody hell down? Are you fucking insane, you tosser? You expect me to calm down after you practically compared Remus to a Malfoy? Has Evans screwed out whatever remaining brains you may have? I should kill you now, just for bringing his name up in this conversation. You should know he would never betray us."

"Don't bring Lily's name into this," James shouted, hazel eyes flashing fiercely behind his glasses as he thrashed beneath his friend.

"Oh," Sirius hissed, voice laced with sarcasm and bitter contempt, "So I can't bring you precious Lily's name into this argument, when I barely said a word against her, but you're free to bring Remus' name up and accuse him of the foulest sort of crime, right? Fucking Remus John Lupin, the best, most honest guy we've ever had the honor of knowing, and you just sat there a moment ago and said he could be the one betraying us to fucking Voldemort."

"He could be. Odds are that he is" James shouted, flinging an arm out to get the grey eyed man off of him.

Sirius held him down though, looking ready to fling his wand aside and just punch the messy haired man right in the face. "You're a fucking bastard. Do you know that James? You talk about brotherhood and trusting each other and standing by each other, and yet you're the one pointing your finger at the best mate any of us could have ever asked for. You've gone too fucking far this time."

Sirius raised his arm, with every intent of causing the man under him as much bodily harm as he could, but just as he was ready to lower his arm, to deliver the first blow, and blow that could possibly end their friendship, because how could they get past this, a thin, palely scarred hand wrapped around his wrist, tugging him backwards till he felt a thin yet lean body wrap around him.

"Calm down Sirius," Remus whispered, pulling the dark haired man up so that he could lean against his chest. He held his lover's trembling body against him, gently caressing lush, ebony locks, before turning to look at James, who was still sprawled out on the floor.

"Remus," James began wearily, standing up and brushing himself off.

Remus shook his head slightly, holding Sirius in place when he looked ready to jump James once more.

"It's ok James, I understand."

"No Moony, you don't…"

Remus smiled sadly, looking at his friend. "You think I'm the traitor, or more, you want to think that I am, because you want this whole business to be over with so that you can protect your son and you wife."

"Well, yeah, but…"

Remus sighed again, running soothing hands up and down Sirius' tightly clenched back. "I'm not the traitor Prongs," he said, brown eyes looking over to meet hazel.

James looked down, suddenly feeling ashamed. "You weren't supposed to hear any of that conversation."

"Then you should have had the conversation somewhere else, rather than in the flat I happen to share with my now seething boyfriend. Come on Prongs, you've always been clever, and sneaky too. Where's your head at," Remus asked, mocking his friend.

James flinched, unable to meet the werewolf's eyes.

"I'm sorry."

Remus laughed cruelly, looking away. "No you're not. You just wanted someone to blame, and who better than a filthy werewolf, right?"

James shook his head dumbly, even though he had been thinking the exact same thing moments before. "No… no Remus…"

"I'm not the traitor Prongs, and even if you can get people to think that I am, even if you can get me locked away, this won't end. Someone else is the traitor, and if you think about it, rather than trying to find the easiest solution to erase your fucking fear and distress, I think it's quite obvious who is betraying us," Remus muttered bitterly, not able to meet his friend's eyes.

James opened his mouth to speak again, to apologize, to… he didn't know what, but Sirius cut him off before he could, not wanting to hear another word of what he had to say.

Sirius gripped Remus shaking hands, kissing the trembling fingers, before turning to face James. "Maybe it'll be best if you leave Prongs."

"B… but Sirius, wait…"

Sirius shook his head, already pulling the distressed man in his arms towards their bedroom. "Get out Prongs. Neither of us want to see you right now. Just get out."

James sighed, tears filling his eyes and limbs trembling, as the door slammed right in his face.

Bloody hell, what had he done?


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Hey guys, I planned on having this up hours ago, I'm sorry. Long story, I really do not feel like explaining. Anyways, go on and read ok? I hope you like it. **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with the Harry Potter series, though I do plan on getting a "Why So Sirius?" t shirt soon. *grins sheepishly***_

_**Warning: The pups do not make an appearance in this chapter, though their names are mentioned often. There is a very angry Lily though. Hope that makes up for something. **_

**CHAPTER 2**

"You know," Lily said, walking into her husband's study with Harry on her hip, "I thought that, after marrying me, you'd have a bit more common sense."

James looked up, sadness and fatigue mingling in his hazel eyes. It had been almost a week since the incident over at Sirius' and Remus' flat, and he still hadn't spoken to either of them, still had not apologized to either of them. He wasn't even sure if he could apologize to them, but was almost positive that they wouldn't just accept it. He has really screwed the bloody hell up this time.

James sighed, shutting his eyes. "What do you mean by that Lily," he asked, though he already knew what answer he would receive. He sounded far more wary then anyone his age had a right to be. That's just what war and rifts between friends did to a person though.

Lily just shook her head sadly, stepping farther into the room so that she could try to meet her husband's eyes. "Come on James. Don't do this."

This wasn't what he was expecting. He opened his eyes in surprise, staring at his wife. "Do what," he asked, sounding honestly confused.

It was Lily's turn to sigh this time. "Don't be a stubborn fool James Potter," she muttered angrily.

James gulped visibly. Ok, he should have been expecting that one, had honestly already heard the same words repeated to him over and over again for the past few days. . "Lily…"

"No James. Don't you dare "Lily" me. God dammit, you know that you screwed up, and you have to know that you were wrong. Hell, you should have known that you were wrong before you even brought it up with Sirius. You know Remus, James. You've known that man for over ten years now, and yet you still had the… the balls to sit there with his lover and accuse the poor man of being a traitor? Good God James, if I wasn't holding Harry, I'd jinx you to hell and back."

James just stared at his wife for a moment, at a loss for words, before shaking his head, as if to clear it. "Aren't you the one that told me not to use foul language in front of our son?"

Lily growled, eyes flashing dangerously, before she placed Harry down on the thick rug that covered the hard wood flooring of the study, knowing that the baby wouldn't get far, since he was just beginning to learn how to crawl around.

Once Harry was safe on the floor, Lily stalked over to the man she loved, looking ready to kill him, or at the very least, make it to where they would not be able to give Harry any siblings.

James stood up from the seat he was sitting at, not willing to have Lily towering over him when she was so angry. "Sweetheart, please…"

Lily shoved her husband back making him stumble. It was all she could do for now, since she had left her wand up in their bedroom. "You, James Potter, are a self centered, arrogant, spineless idiot. Do you have any idea how much you hurt Remus, how having you think that he would betray everyone that he loves tears him up? By God James, you are a bastard. Do you really think that, just because he's a werewolf, he would turn his back on all of you? He loves you James! He loves all of us! Since his parents were killed, we are all he has left."

"You know what Voldemort has been promising any Dark Creatures that join his side," James began, trying to defend him self.

Lily snarled this time, sounding much like a fierce mother bear defending her cub, and shoved her husband back again, taking a grim sort of satisfaction in the way he yelped as his hip connected, hard, with small table that stood behind him.

"James," she said, the warning clear in her voice. It said to tread lightly, because if he made one more bad move, she would not hesitate to get her wand and hex him much the same way she had done quite frequently and with great pleasure when they were younger.

James opened his mouth, ready to defend himself once more, but lily shook her head sharply, stepping away from her husband to pace the length of the room, being sure to avoid the area where Harry sat, busy trying to sooth the ache in his gums, where little teeth were already appearing, by sucking on his own small fist.

"No James. You will not, I repeat, WILL NOT, even TRY to make excuses for yourself. You have officially made the biggest mistake of your life, which, really, you know this has to be bad, because you've made a lot of pretty bad mistakes. But Merlin James, this takes the heat off of anything I may have held against you from all of your past mistakes. This is just… really James? I mean, really? Do you really think that Remus is dumb enough to fall under Voldemort's control just because of a bunch of empty promises that Remus KNOWS that bloody creep will never follow through with? I thought you were smarter than that James."

James sighed angrily, losing patients. "I am smarter than that Lily. You don't get…"

The red headed women turned back to look at him again, green eyes flashing with rage and disgust. "I don't get…? What the hell do you mean, I don't get it? You cannot be serious James. Of course I get it. You don't think I know what you're feeling right now, that I don't know what it feels like to have my entire world crumble around me because of this effin war? Dammit James, I'm going through the same thing you are, worrying about the same things that you are, but even so, even if I want answers and if I want to protect my family, to protect everyone that I love and to keep my baby safe, I will not, and I mean this, turn my back on my friends. I don't care how stressed you are James. I don't care how frightened or tired or wary you are. That is no excuse."

James dragged a hand down the side of his face, feeling tears burning at the back of his eyes, fighting to escape. "Lily…" he said, trying to explain once more. He should have known that he didn't need to though. Lily understood perfectly. She just did not accept.

"Remus isn't the traitor James. You're a fool for even thinking it, and even more of one for trying to get Sirius to side with you. It doesn't matter if the man is your best friend. He's Remus' lover, his love, and he'll defend Remus no matter what. That's what love is James. I really think you should take a look at what they have. Trust isn't just something needed between lovers. It's needed between friends too, and I'm not sure those two will ever be able to trust you again, and frankly, I don't think you deserve for them to."

"Lily," James said again, tears falling freely now.

Lily just shook her head, leaning down to pick up harry and nuzzle his cheek softly as he began to fuss. "No James, you really messed up this time, and you have to fix it. Sirius and Remus deserve an apology."

"I just don't know who else the traitor could be, and I know it has to be one of us," James said weakly, rubbing at his eyes.

Lily shut her own eyes, making a sound of distress. "So of all people, it was Remus you chose to put the blame on? Why not Sirius?"

"Sirius would never…" James defended quickly, then shut his own eyes. "And neither would Remus."

Lily made a satisfied noise in the back of her throat. "Exactly James. Remus would never. Now, you have to fix this, and I mean that you have to now."

Lily exited the study once that had been said, not allowing James to say anything else.

He knew he didn't have a choice, and even if he did, he really did have to make things right with those two pups.

_**A/N: So did you guys like that? I thought that someone had to put James in his place, and who better than a fiery red head? Not to mention that someone did request this, sort of. I hope it's what they had in mind, and if not, I'm terribly sorry. I'm also sorry if this wasn't to everyone's liking. I had to kind of rush to get it posted by today, as I promised I would.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Obviously I own nothing… I did get my "Why So Sirius" t shirt though!**_

_**Warning: The rating was changed for a reason. Did you guys notice? It's nothing too major though, not a full on sex scene. Just… well, you'll see. **_

_**Chapter 3**_

"Hey Remus," Sirius whispered softly, laying behind his lover on their bed and wrapping his arms around the thin man's torso.

Remus shifted, coming out of whatever trance he was in, before he turned around so that he was facing the black haired man, smiling weakly as light brown eyes met deep grey. "I'm sorry for shutting down this way," Remus whispered softly, sounding almost ashamed as he buried his face in the curve of his lover's neck.

Sirius merely shook his head, running a long fingered hand through the tawny hair that was tickling his collarbone. "You don't have anything to apologize for love. I'm just so sorry that James was such a bloody fucking arse. You didn't deserve that."

Remus whimpered softly, scooting closer to the other man so that he practically lay on top of him. "I'm just happy that you didn't agree with what James said," Remus admitted, his long eye lashes fluttering against Sirius' skin.

Sirius pulled back when he felt moisture against his throat, and he felt tears stinging at the back of his own eyes as he saw the tears in Remus'. "I could never," he whispered fervently, wiping away his lover's tears. "I could never think that you would betray us Remus. I know you, I know everything about you, both good and bad. And I love you Rem. I love you so fucking much that it eats me up inside. I could never agree with someone who thinks that you are the traitor. I know you don't have it in you."

"Thank you," Remus whispered quietly, right before Sirius shook his head once more and planted his lips right on the scarred ones of his love.

Remus moaned softly, back arching so that he was pressed even closer against Sirius, and tangled one of his hands in the dark haired man's soft, soft hair, pulling him closer to him, trying to breathe him in. His other hand wandered down over Sirius' back before venturing lower, long fingers going as far as to skim across the other man's bum and down to his thighs.

Sirius gasped, pulling back from the kiss to stare up at his lover where the werewolf hovered over him, both men breathing rather raggedly. "Moony," Sirius murmured, the name coming out like a prayer in two husky syllables.

Remus didn't look at his lover, instead focusing his attention on dragging the dark haired man's t shirt up to reveal more alabaster skin. "Moony, Remus," Sirius said, placing his hands over Remus' to stop their wandering. "What are you doing? You're upset. We can't…"

"We can," Remus said, pulling back to drag off his own shirt. "Please Sirius? Please? I don't want to think about James and how he seems to think that I'm meant to live up to everything people seem to associate with werewolves…"

Sirius cursed, dragging Remus down and over him for another rough, wet kiss. "You won't Moony. You won't. You are so much more than a Dark Creature, so much more than what stereotypes turn werewolves into. God Rem, you're just so fucking wonderful. No way you'll…"

Remus smiled softly, silencing his lover with a softer kiss than the last. "I know Sirius. I know I could never…. I could never do anything truly awful, not when I have you with me, but please? I don't want to think about any of this. I just… I want you. I only want to think of you."

Sirius nodded his head, giving in, because how could he refuse when Remus looked so warm and vulnerable and fucking beautiful?

"Ok," Sirius whispered, letting his hands trail over his lover's thin shoulders. "Ok, I'll let you use me as a distraction," he grinned to let the werewolf know that he was merely joking, that he knew that Remus saw him as so much more than just some distraction, before he brought his hands down to play with the waist band of Remus' jeans. "But this isn't going to be all about me Moony. In fact, it won't be about me at all. You're going to let me take care of you, let me pleasure you. I'm going to make you feel so good that you won't remember anything but MY name. I'll make sure you forget about everything else."

Remus whimpered softly, shutting his eyes tight. "Less talk, more action."

"So demanding, " Sirius said, laughing softly, before ducking his head to pay tribute to the soft skin of Remus' neck, bestowing soft kisses along the tender flesh.

Remus moaned, arching forward and tilting his head to the side to give Sirius better access to his soft skin, and Sirius took full advantage of the submission by sucking, hard, at the werewolf's pulse point, biting down faintly and grinning smugly when he pulled back to look at the redden skin.

He ventured lower still, touching and kissing and caressing his lover's soft, scar roughened skin, before pausing his exploration of all things Moony long enough to suck at one of those delectably hard nipples and then the other, not being able to resist the way they seemed to just be begging for some sort of attention.

Falling to his knees, Sirius worked on deftly unbuckling the tawny haired man's belt before moving onto the button and zipper, kissing and sucking the smooth skin along the werewolf's stomach and hipbone all the while. He grinned as his ears were filled with the sweet sounds of Remus' hitching breaths and gasping moans, before he dipped his tongue into the werewolf's belly button, loving the sounds Remus made when he did that. Then, before the werewolf could blink, Sirius pushed both jeans and underwear aside and took the hard piece of flesh between the thin man's legs into his hand, feeling pride fill him as a startled moan reached his ears.

"You are so, so beautiful Remus," Sirius whispered, before leaning down a little further so that he could trail his tongue over the organ, whorshipping the velvety skin at the head, digging his tongue into the small slit there to taste salty/sweet precome before licking a broad stripe from base to tip. Remus gasped sharply, bucking forward as Sirius wasted no time at all in taking his lover's cock into his mouth.

Remus moaned loudly, tangling his hands in Sirius' hair once more. "Sirius, Padfoot… Oh God…"

Sirius didn't respond, couldn't respond while he had his mouth full, so he hummed instead, grinning as best as he could as Remus let out a ragged, breathless groan.

"More," Remus muttered, pushing his lover's head down further to take more of his cock into that deliciously hot warmth.

Sirius didn't hesitate, moving up and down the hard length of his lover faster now, bringing his hands around to rest on the werewolf's arse so that he could have more control over the deliriously pleasured man's movements. He allowed his throat to loosen, taking the werewolf in deeper, all the way down to the back of his throat, and just as the werewolf started shaking, trying hard to hold his release in, knowing that it was coming at him at a rather embarrassingly fast rate, Sirius sucked, hard, and pressed his tongue down against the sensitive skin at the underside of his lover's cock.

Remus came with a startled shout of the animagus' name, hands pulling sharply at Sirius' hair before the fairer haired man let go, unable to do anything aside from tremble and shake weakly as Sirius swallowed every bit of his essence down greedily, caressing his hips and thighs and buttocks as the werewolf came down from his orgasm.

"How'd I do," Sirius whispered after releasing the werewolf's cock from his mouth. He grinned, looking up into his lover before leaning down to press a wet kiss to a scar that ran across Remus' thigh. "Can you remember anything, anything at all, aside from my name? Can you remember your own name?"

Remus chuckled weakly, grabbing a hold of the other man's arms in order to hoist him up and kiss him passionately. "Cocky bastard," he whispered, nipping at his lover's lips.

Sirius grinned, wrapping his arms around Remus' back so that he could hold him close. "You love it."

Remus hummed. "Yes, and I love you too."

Sirius sighed, resting his head on the shorter man's shoulders. "Love you Rem. I really, really love you."

"I know," Remus murmured, caressing the animagus' dark hair. "I know, and I'm so glad that you do. Thank you." He pulled back, smiling softly, before looking down and seeing Sirius' straining erection that was still confined by his now too tight jeans. His smile suddenly turned into a wicked grin, and with nothing but naughty thoughts coursing through his head, he pushed Sirius down on the bed, hands immediately working to undo the dark haired man's pants. "And now it's my turn to make you feel good," Remus said, leaning down to kiss his love.

The only response he received was a straggled moan as his hands wrapped around hot, hard flesh.

_**A/N: Oh god guys, I'm so, so embarrassed. When I promised to make this chapter about Sirius and Remus, this is not at all what I intended. In fact, I don't think this is what you all expected either. I really hope you don't mind. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Hey guys, it's been awhile hasn't it? Have you all missed me? Well, here's chapter four. I hope you all like it. **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, really, at all. **_

**Chapter 4**

"Ugh Sirius, get in me now," Remus said as he moaned, arching his back up off of the bed and grinding his thin hips down as Sirius' long, slender fingers glided in and out of his tight entrance.

"Shhh love," Sirius whispers, pressing soft, moist kisses along the other man's neck and collarbone. "Be patient. I want to make sure you're ready before I go to get into you. I don't want to hurt you."

Remus moaned again as Sirius crocked his fingers ever so slightly, his middle finger nudging against the sensitive gland inside of the werewolf's arse that made him see stars when touched. "I'm ready now," he growled harshly, grinding down harder now to take Sirius' fingers deeper inside of him.

Sirius whimpered slightly when he looked into his lover's passion darkened eyes, almost coming undone due to the lust in Remus' brown-turned-almost black eyes.

He pulled his fingers out of Remus before kissing him hard on the lips, then reached over to the bedside table where the lube sat, discarded from earlier.

Opening the small container with only slightly trembling hands, he poured a generous amount into his palm and took his own cock into his hand, stroking himself up and down in order to spread the lube over himself.

"Stop fucking playing with yourself and shove you cock into me already," Remus snarled, drawing his lean legs up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them so that his puckered hole was completely on display for the dark haired man.

Sirius groaned, releasing himself and leaning down enough to swipe his tongue over Remus' entrance, delighting in the way it seemed to quiver under his touch as he eased his tongue inside.

"Oh Merlin," Remus whimpered, grinding against Sirius' tongue. "Sirius," he begged. "Fuck me."

Sirius smirked, pulling back slightly. "Say please."

Remus growled again. "Fucking bastard," he muttered, before moaning hoarsely as Sirius wrapped his hand around the slighter man's cock and went back to tongue fucking him. "Oh fuck. Please Sirius. Fuck me now, please!"

Sirius' answering grin could be described as nothing other then sadistic. "You beg so prettily," he murmured, before stretching himself out so that he loomed over the other man and was at the right angle to line his cock up with Remus stretched hole. Without warning, he thrust inside in one smooth stroke.

Remus gasped hoarsely, arching up, and Sirius remained still, giving his lover time to adjust to the intrusion.

"Move," Remus commanded after a few seconds, and Sirius complied.

Both men groaned as Sirius began thrusting in and out of his lover, slick skin gliding across slick skin, the only noises filling the room being the slap of skin against skin and the occasional breathy moan.

"More," Remus demanded again, impatient with the slow pace. "Faster, harder. Fuck me Sirius."

Sirius nodded, dragging the werewolf's legs up and over his shoulders roughly, and he began pounding into the other man, knowing he had hit his prostate when Remus began shouting his name.

"Touch me," Remus demanded, taking a hold of one of Sirius' hands and wrapping it around his cock.

Sirius grinned, nearly bending Remus in half as he bent down to give the man a sloppy, lust driven kiss, before stroking the tawny haired man's cock in time with his thrusts.

It didn't take long after that for Remus to come, shooting sperm across his chest and over Sirius' stomach in thick, pearly streams.

Remus' face once he hit his orgasm, the feeling of his channels tightening and convulsing around Sirius, and the feel of the warm come hitting his skin all proved to be too much for Sirius, and he came seconds later, shouting out his lover's name.

"Fucking Merlin," Remus breathed out once Sirius pulled himself out of him and moved to lay beside him. "That was fucking marvelous. I don't remember a thing, can hardly remember my own bloody name."

Sirius grinned, wrapping his arm around the werewolf and holding him close against his lean, muscular body.. "Glad I could be of service Moons."

Remus grinned, snuggling closer to his dark haired lover and pulling him in for a soft kiss. "Love you Sirius."

Sirius smiled gently as he ran a slender hand through Remus rumpled hair. "Love you too Remus. I'm glad I could help."

Remus sighed contently. "You always help. Hell, you always do more than just help. Thank you."

Sirius just shook his head and kissed the werewolf again.

Just when the two young men were getting into the kiss, and seriously considering going for another round, they heard a soft roaring sound out in the living room, followed by a curse and the sound of someone tumbling to the ground.

"Fuck," Sirius muttered. "I forgot to cut off the floo connection earlier."

Remus sighed, huddling closer to Sirius, practically lying on top of him, as he heard James' voice call out for them. "I'm not sure I can deal with him right now Sirius," He whispered softly, looking pleadingly up at his boyfriend.

Sirius nodded darkly. "I'll go see what he wants." He got up, grabbing his jeans and pulling them on before bending over Remus to kiss him gently, tangling a hand into his sweaty brown hair.

"Be right back," he whispered as he puled back slowly and grinned when Remus blinked and shook his head, as if he was in some sort of daze. Sirius touched Remus' lips softly before he exited the room to see what his bastard of a best mate wanted.

"Nice markings you got there," James said as soon as Sirius came to stand in front of him, gesturing to the love bites along the other man's neck and chest.

Sirius growled, clenching his hands into tight fists. "What the hell do you want Potter?"

"Since when are we on a last name basis," James asked, looking his best mate in the eyes.

"Since you fucking accused the man that I love, as well as one of your best friends, of being a fucking traitor, and tried convincing me of the same."

"Oh right," James muttered, running a hand nervously through his hair. "I knew that. I just… had hoped that… you know. We always get into fights, but they never last, and we never need to apologize or anything. I was hoping this would be like that."

"I'm not the one you need to apologize to," Sirius growled. "You need to fucking man up and apologize to Moony. You fucking broke him James. How could you have thought that he was the traitor? This is Remus we're talking about. Kind, loyal, lovable Remus. What the fuck is wrong with you James?"

"I just wanted this all to be over," James whispered pitifully. "I just… my family is in danger, and this war is tearing everyone apart, and… I just needed someone to blame, someone to curse and hate and just… I just needed to find someone that could be guilty so that this could all end already, and so that me and my family could finally have peace and…"

James didn't get to finish whatever he was about to say, his sentence instead ending in a cry of pain as Sirius' fist connected with his jaw. "That's for being a selfish bastard," Sirius growled. He punched his friend again. "That's for using Remus as a scapegoat." He hit him again, and James did nothing to defend himself, merely standing here as Sirius' fist connected with his face. "That's for thinking I'd think the worst of my lover and friend." He hit James one last time. "And that's for making Remus cry."

"I'm sorry," James whispered brokenly as he cradled his shattered glasses in his hand. "I'm sorry Sirius."

Sirius growled. "Don't apologize to me," he said harshly. "Apologize to him." He gestured behind James, who was standing with his back facing the door way to the bedroom, and James turned to see Remus standing there, looking at both of them.

_**A/N: I had planned on writing it all out to where James apologized and all, but I have a major headache right now, and have no idea how to do it yet, so I'll leave it here. Sorry guys, if I disappointed you.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: After almost two months, I've come back to update this. Aren't you all happy to see me? Lol. I am so, so sorry that this too so long. I really didn't mean for it to. But I fell behind in school and then my computer crashed and I lost everything and after that things were pretty insane. I hope you all enjoy the chapter though. **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, as I've stated time and time again.**_

_**Chapter 5**_

James swallowed thickly as he looked at Moony, and though the image was a bit blurry, since his glasses still laid shattered in his hands, he still saw enough to see the werewolf's downcast eyes and drooping shoulders, remembering other times he had looked much the same way. And each time the werewolf had looked this way, James remembered wanting to clobber the person that put him in such a state.

Did that mean that it was time to clobber himself now?

Then again, Sirius had already done that for him, if the pain in his face and gut were any indication, which, since they hurt pretty fucking bad, they were. Lily really wasn't going to be happy about the swelling around his eyes and his jaw, but he supposed that he deserved it. Actually, he knew that he deserved it, and he was sure that she would agree with him, if the scolding he got the other night was anything to go by. He just hoped that it didn't frighten Harry too much. The last thing he needed was his own son being afraid of him.

"Moony," James began after a while of merely standing around in awkward, tense silence, taking a wobbly step closer to the miserable looking man.

Sirius stopped him though, placing a firm hand on his chest and shoving him back rather roughly before walking over to the werewolf himself. He cupped Remus' face in his big hands and kissed him softly, offering comfort. It seemed to work since it caused the tawny haired man to smile slightly before he deepened the lip lock.

"You ok," Sirius asked after a few moments, softly, quietly speaking no louder than a whisper, and yet James could still hear him as he spoke. In fact, he was talking loud enough to make James suspect that it was deliberate. "Do you want me to make him leave?"

"I'm ok Padfoot," Remus assured his lover, nuzzling closer for a moment. He pulled away. "Lets hear what he has to say."

James flinched when Remus looked at him, automatically raising his hands to cover his injured face, dropping his glasses in the process.

"James," Remus says quietly, with a hint of exasperation, "Pick up your glasses and fix them so that you can see us while we talk."

James did so without thinking, not even bothering to protest being ordered around. He simply picked up his glassed, muttered a quick, much too familiar charm (due to the fact that Sirius had a habit of punching him quite often) and placed them back on his face, sighing softly when the world became clear once more before all three of them moved back into the living room where Remus closed the floo connection so that no one could interrupt them while they talked.

They had a lot to work out.

"Remus," James said, as soon as they sit down, looking at both him and Sirius, at the way they sit so close together, practically on top of each other, with their arms wrapped around each other and their hands entangled. He swallowed, feeling ashamed of himself.

How could he have tried convincing Sirius that Remus was the traitor? Just looking at the shows how much in love they are, how much they depend on each other, how much they are willing to jump in and defend each other. _Like I'm willing to do for Lily and Harry. _James thinks, and swallows again.

"Remus," he tried again, voice quavering, "I'm so, so sorry. I know it's not nearly enough, and that I have no right to ask it of you, but I am sorry, and I hope you can forgive me. I was such a bloody idiot. I just…. of course you aren't the fucking traitor. I know that. I've always known that. I should never have….. I'm so sorry. I just… I wasn't thinking clearly, you know? Dumbledore came and told me that my family was in danger, that bloody Voldemort might come after the lot of us, and he began talking about a traitor, and how it had to be someone close to me, someone I trusted, and I knew that it couldn't be Sirius because he's my best friend, basically my brother, and…."

"And so you assumed that it had to be me," Remus asked, sounding both understanding and hurt.

James shook his head. "No. No, I knew it wasn't you but… I just wanted it to be over, and all the signs pointed to you, somehow, so I thought, maybe…. Maybe if I believe it is him, it'll be over. Maybe if I get Sirius to believe that it's him, this will end, and me and my family can live in peace. Maybe, just maybe, if I can believe Remus is the traitor, and if I believe and others do, this will all go away."

Sirius growled quietly as Remus flinched, but he made sure to keep a firm hold on the dog animagus to ensure that he would not attack the messy haired man once more. "James," the werewolf said softly.

"Yes?"

"You really are one selfish bastard," Remus said, shaking his head in regret.

It was James' turn to flinch this time, but he nodded his head in agreement.

"I'm a werewolf," Remus said, looking James in the eye. "That's something you've been aware of since we were twelve. It's something you swore never to hold against me, and yet, here you are, holding it against me in the most traitorous way possible."

"I know," James said miserably, tears swarming in his hazel eyes. "I'm so sorry."

""I'm not the traitor James," Remus said firmly. "I would never betray any of you like that. You, Lily, Harry, Sirius…. You are all my family. I love you all so bloody much. I wouldn't do anything to lose you. I wouldn't turn you over to some bloody dark lord, even if it meant I could be cured. I wouldn't betray you guys. Not now, not ever. And for you to have gone to my lover and try and convince him otherwise…. Thanks for your apology James, I appreciate it, but for now, I think that it's best that you leave."

"Moony…" James began, but one firm, murderous look from Sirius had him shutting up and he left, reopening the floo connection and disappearing the way he had come.

_**A/N: So that only took me all day to write, but only because I kept getting preoccupied, lol.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: So… no Remus and Sirius in this chapter, but only because I wanted to bring Harry back! Sheesh, calm down people, please. :P**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **_

_**Dedications: To **__**Purishirakun. I hope everything turns out alright :D**_

_**Chapter 6**_

"Well," Lily said when she saw her husband, the sarcasm clear in her voice, "that looks like it went well."

James merely whimpered before throwing himself onto the couch in a messy tangle of too long, aching limbs. "Where's Harry," he groaned into one of the pretty pillows Lily's mum had hand knitted the design onto, feeling rather exhausted and more than a little beat up at the moment.

"He's not far," Lily replied, continuing to glare at James, though the man just didn't seem to notice, which was infuriating.. "Just crawling around in the kitchen and doing his best to walk. He'll probably be out here in a minute, looking for us. Now, what happened over at Sirius' and Remus'?

"I apologized," James said, sitting up, before groaning again as he pressed a hand against his rapidly bruising eye.

Lily rolled her own eyes as she stomped off to the kitchen to get some ice. Her husband was rubbish at healing spells, and she herself thought that he deserved any pain that he was experiencing at the moment. She came back moments later carrying a bag of ice in one hand and holding Harry securely against her hip with the other.

"Da," Harry gasped out when he saw his father, his tiny hands going up to cover his own face, fingers splayed over his brilliant green eyes . His lower lip quivered as Lily placed him on the ground and threw the ice bag roughly at James, who hardly managed to catch it before it hit him in the head.

"Boo-boo?" Harry asked meekly, peeking out at his dad between his fingers.

James smiled weakly down at his son as he removed his glasses and put the ice against his right eye. "Yes Harry. Boo-boo. And Daddy deserved the boo-boo too."

"Yes he did," Lily agreed immediately, crossing her arms over her chest.

James casted his wife a sour look as he bended down to pick up his now sniffling son. "It's all right Harry. There's no need to cry."

"Da huwt," Harry whispered quietly, burying his head against his father's shoulder.

The dark haired man sighed as he abandoned his bag of ice in favor of running a soothing hand up and down his son's back. "It's alright. Really now, it is. I'm fine, see?" he said, lifting his son's head so that the little boy was forced to look up at him. James grinned at him when he did so, before going cross eyed and sticking out his tongue.

Harry giggled softly, trying to do the same as he pulled on the ends of James' hair, which was so much like his own.

Lily couldn't help smiling at the two as they continued making funny faces at each other, James' getting more and more outrageous and Harry trying to mimic them, even if she did want to be upset with her husband.

The game lasted for about more five minutes before Harry demanded to be let down and started stumbling around the room on unsteady legs, laughing gleefully the entire time. James watched for a while longer, then picked up the ice again and pressed it against his aching jaw.

"So which one of them hit you," Lily asked, a hint of amusement in her voice.

Her husband groaned softly. "Does it matter?"

"Not really, but I'd still like to know," she said, sitting down beside the aching man.

James cracked open an eye. "It was Sirius. He was…. rather upset, to put things in mild terms."

"James…." Lily said in an exasperating tone. "I told you not to make excuses."

"I didn't," James yelped in outrage, shocking Harry enough to cause him to tumble over where he was standing a few feet away. The baby blinked a few times, not sure what had happened, then he giggled softly and turned his attention to his small fist, deciding that now was the time to try and fit it into his mouth again.

Lily merely raised an elegantly groomed eyebrow, not noticing her son's antics. "Then why did Sirius feel the need to introduce his fist to your lovely face?"

"It wouldn't be the first time," James said stubbornly.

Lily growled in warning. "James Potter…."

This caused her husband to shudder softly, and not in desire. That tone of voice was just so damn frightening. "I just…. I just explained to him why I was blaming Remus, is all. I gave him my reasons, and I admitted that none of them were fair, or right, and…. But… he hit me four times, and gave me a reason for each time he punched me, and his greatest reason was…." James paused for a moment, just looking at his wife. "Lily…. He was just so God damn upset that I had made Remus cry."

The red head smiled widely. "He really loves Remus.

"Yeah," James agreed softly, throwing the bag of ice down on the coffee table and staring down at his hands. "He really does Lily. I've… Merlin, I've known that since back in fifth year. It was always so obvious. Sirius was always so protective of Remus, so willing to go through such lengths to make sure that Remus was happy… it's always been those two you know? Sirius and I may be brothers but…."

"Him and Remus are lovers," Lily finished for her husband, knowing that he was struggling to find the words.

"Yes." James whispered. "And I think that… in the face of this war, I forgot that. I forgot that Sirius isn't only my brother, and Harry's godfather. He'll always be Remus lover before that, not because Remus is more important… I'm not jealous of him or anything. He just… how could I have forgotten how much Sirius loves Remus, Lily," James asked, looking up at his wife with tortured eyes. "I went to him, and told him that I thought that Remus was the traitor, and I thought he'd take my side. I had no doubt. How could I have…. What's wrong with me? I'm such a fucking bastard. I just… I just don't know why I did it Lily. I shouldn't have."

"No James, you shouldn't have, you really shouldn't have," Lily agreed, before reaching for her husband's hand. "But it's ok. Everyone makes mistakes. You apologized, right?"

"Yes," James said. "But… Remus isn't ready to forgive me yet."

"He just need some time James, that's all," Lily assured the miserable man.

"Nothing will ever be the same again," James whispered.

"Probably not," Lily agreed. "But you can't expect it to James. What you did…. It caused a lot of damage sweetie and…"

Whatever Lily was about to say was interrupted by an angry cry, and both adults turn startled gazes over to look at Harry, who's sitting down on the ground on the other side of the living room and yanking at his diaper, trying to get it off.

"Our son so wants to be a nudist," Lily said, a smiled curving her lips upwards.

James just laughed, forgetting his worries in the face of his son's adorableness, at least for the moment.

_**A/N: Woo, so this chapter is done! Lol don't you all love me? So the next chapter I promise I'll have it be all about Remus and Sirius, you know, just a stress reliever for them, since they weren't in this chapter.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: So I'm not really sure if you guys will think this chapter is a good one or a bad one or what. I hope you like it though. It's the first thing I've written in a while that I haven't had to slave and stress over and wonder what the freak is wrong with me. It just came out naturally, like it was meant to, instead of like I was trying to force it to or like I just didn't care if it did. It did. It feels nice. **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the Harry Potter series.**_

_**Chapter 7**_

Sirius watched Remus as he filtered around the kitchen, worry evident in his eyes as the werewolf did everything he could to keep himself busy. James had left over an hour ago, and since then, Remus just hasn't sat still, deciding that things needed to be cleaned or put to order or rearranged. It has gotten beyond the point of driving Sirius insane.

In the first half hour, every time Sirius had tried speaking to Remus, tried seeing if he was alright, if James' visit had left any damage on him, Remus had dodged his attempts by going on and on and on about how disorganized their book and album collections were, or how he really didn't know why they bought this particular item or that one, or how this should be moved over here and…

Within the second half an hour, Sirius had left Remus in peace, not knowing quite how to deal with his boyfriend when he was in such a state, especially after Remus had snapped at him. It was hard, so fucking hard, seeing Remus like this, to know that he was hurting and miserable and to not be able to do anything about it, to not be able to fix it. Remus was just shutting him out for a bit, trying to deal with this on his own, trying to sort out his emotions and his thoughts most likely. Sirius knew Remus wasn't doing it intentionally, but it was still heart wrenching to watch.

After an hour's time passed by, Sirius couldn't take it anymore, couldn't stay away; couldn't stand the fact that Remus was suffering silently through this, when Sirius should be helping him. He wasn't going to just sit here and watch as Moony suffered. What kind of boyfriend would that make him?

Sirius walked up behind his lover and wrapped strong arms around his waist, nuzzling into the werewolf's neck gently and inhaling his unique scent. "Remus," he whispered huskily, peppering kisses along any exposed skin above the collar of his t shirt that he could reach, "you should stop paying so much attention to our flat and pay more attention to me."

Remus turned to face the dark haired man with a grin. "But I pay attention to you all the time Padfoot. I think I neglect our flat far too often though."

Sirius felt a surge of relief run through him as his boyfriend grinned, because no, it was not just some fake grin put on to try and reassure him. It was real and it was bright and it's fucking stunning as hell, and Sirius couldn't stop himself from grabbing the tawny haired man and hauling him into his arms in that instant to press his lips to Remus' because that was the type of grin that tells him that yes, Remus was a bit overwhelmed, and more than a little hurt, but he was going to be ok.

The kiss was hot and needy and desperate, an entanglement of tongues and a clash of teeth that took Sirius' breath away almost instantly, and all he wanted to do is slow down, to pull away, to be more gently with this man who he was holding in his arms, because Remus had been so fragile lately and he deserved to be looked after properly, especially after what has just happened with James. (because even though James finally stopped being an arse and apologized, Remus hasn't forgiven him yet, so the wounds are still fresh) But Remus entangled his hands in Sirius' dark hair, pulling the taller man closer to him, and snaked his tongue into his mouth, pressing it upwards at the roof, where he knew Sirius was fucking sensitive, and Sirius was suddenly beyond thinking as he shoved Remus back against the counter and grinded against him with a sudden roll of his hips.

Remus moaned softly into the kiss, arching further into Sirius to press them even tighter together.

"Oh god Moony," Sirius panted after pulling away from the shorter man's mouth , gripping the werewolf's hips and thrusting against him for a moment, lost in a haze of lust and passion and _fucking Remus, _and he couldn't think beyond that, couldn't think beyond the bruises he was now sucking into the side of the werewolf's neck, right above the collar of his t shirt, into the hardness of his boyfriend's cock rubbing against his own, into the taste and smell and feel of that man that he loved so god damn much, and he knew this was stupid, that really, Remus deserved something more than this right now, deserved to be spread out and worshiped and idolized, but Remus was moaning his name over and over again in husky, broken syllables, and slipping a hand down to grip Sirius' arse to pull him closer, to make him thrust against him even harder, and even through their many layers of clothing they still seem so close, so connected, and when Remus came, crying out Sirius' name one last time, it was like the quickness of it, the lack of finesse and gentleness, didn't matter, and maybe it didn't because it was still just Sirius and Remus. So Sirius continued to rut against him, feeling his balls tighten and his cock pulse, and he was coming after about a half a dozen solid rolls and grinds of his hips, his world fading into whiteness as he clenches his eyes shut. He really should have been embarrassed over coming in his pants like some teenager, but when he opened his eyes he saw Remus, and he looked so beautiful with his head tipped back and his eyes glazed and his face flushed that nothing else matters.

Sirius leaned down to kiss him softly, cupping Remus' face in his hands. "I love you Remus. Merlin, I love you so much."

"I know," Remus said, a brilliant smile spreading across his dazed face. "I love you too."

"We should take a shower," Sirius whispered after a while, delighting in the way the werewolf flushes even brighter than he already was.

You think that, after having been together so long, there would be nothing left to be embarrassed over.

"Do you have plans on getting even dirtier in the shower, Mr. Padfoot," Remus asked, sliding his arms down to grasp the waist of Sirius' jeans.

Sirius grinned wickedly. "But of course Mr. Moony. What better types of showers are there? I mean, I'll get you all wet and soapy and slicked up, then I'll push you up against the wall and you open, then…."

"Nuh uh," Remus protested, waggling his finger at his lover. "You got to fuck me last time. Next time it'll be my turn to fuck you Padfoot."

"Alright then," Sirius said, gripping Remus' thighs and hauling him upwards so that he was forced to wrap both legs around Sirius' waist. "You'll be fucking me. I'm fine with that. So long as you," Sirius leaned in close so that his breath was fanning out across Remus' lips, "are sure you know what you're doing."

Remus snorted softly. "Of course I know what I'm doing Padfoot. Don't try challenging me. Now come on. My pants feel fucking disgusting. I can't believe I came in them, just like some inexperienced teenager."

Sirius smiled at the tawny haired man before making his way to their bathroom, supporting both of their weight easily as he did so.

"You can put me down Padfoot. I can walk, you know."

"But I like carrying you," Sirius said, squeezing Remus' arse.

Remus laughed. "You bloody pervert."

"Awww yes," Sirius said, nuzzling into Remus' neck as he kicked the bathroom door open then closed. "But you still love me."

"That I do Padfoot," Remus whispered softly, drawing Sirius down for a kiss.

Sirius pulled back slowly. "Hey Remus," he asked hesitantly, placing Remus on the floor, knowing that what he was about to ask might just ruin the moment and keep him from having hot, steamy shower sex, but he had to know. "Are you sure you alright? I mean, with everything that's happened with James lately, and with him just coming him today and apologizing and then you thanking him for his apology but not forgiving him… Rem…. Are you really ok?"

"I'm fine Sirius," Remus said, stroking his lover's face softly. "I mean, none of it has been easy, no, but, it'll be alright. And we'll talk to James again soon. I'm not going to hold this against him forever. I just need some time. For now though, I want to shower, and it'd be nice if you'd join me."

Sirius grinned in reply. If Remus was ok, then really, who was he to refuse such an offer as that? He reached forward to yank off the werewolf's t shirt.

_**A/N: I think maybe the next chapter of this may be the last. Lol. It's been a good run. I've had fun with this. Remus will be forgiving James soon I think, though maybe not completely. I'm not sure if that's something you can ever truly forgive. We'll have to see in the next chapter I suppose. **_

_**Sorry I didn't include the steamy shower sex, lol. I haven't written a sex scene, a full sex scene, in a while, and it's kinda late here, and I'm tired. Maybe another time. **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: So here's the last chapter, finally! And guess what! I bring you smut to make up for the long wait! Lol. **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. It kind of sucks majorly, but hey, I have fanfiction so that I can play with these guys' lives! Just kidding, kind of, lol. **_

_**The last chapter….**_

_**A few weeks later.**_

"Sirius," Remus laughs, trying to push his enthusiastic boyfriend away from him, "stop. Now isn't the time."

"It's always the time," Sirius says, his voice thick with lust and sharp seduction. He pulls the collar of Remus' shirt aside so that he can have better access to his neck.

Remus tries not to get lost in the feeling of Sirius' mouth sucking and nipping at his bare skin. But it's distracting. And it feeling fucking incredible, that warm, wet heat like a path of fire along his sensitive flesh.

"Sirius," Remus groans, reaching up to grip fistfuls of Sirius' dark hair. He knows that he shouldn't, that it'll only encourage Sirius to continue his caresses and to go even further with them, but he needs Sirius to be even closer than he already is.

Sirius' laugh fans out against Remus' moist skin, causing him to groan again. "You don't really want me to stop," he murmurs, his breath like a caress all on its own.

Remus shakes his head helplessly. "Sirius… we agreed to meet James and Lily and Harry at the park by twelve o'clock."

Sirius chuckles darkly, seductively, and one of his slender hands slide underneath Remus' shirt to curl around his slim hip, where his trousers ride low. "We have plenty of time," he says, before running his tongue down the length of Remus' pale, scar splattered neck. He seems set on mapping out and claiming each of Remus' scars, and really, try as he may, Remus cannot do anything more than whimper helplessly and dip his head back to give his boyfriend easier access.

He shakes his head again, after a moment of trying to battle helplessly for control, and looks over his boyfriend's broad shoulders at the clock that is hanging on their living room wall.

"Sirius," he says, only for his voice to be muffled as Sirius wrenches his shirt up over his head. He tries to glare at Sirius once it's off, but the way that Sirius is looking at him, eyes dark with lust and a greater emotion that Sirius has seemed intently set on showering him with in the past several months, makes his breath suddenly catch in his throat. "We have to be there in less than half an hour," he finally chokes out.

Sirius' grin only grows broader, wicked and darkly seductive, as he pushes Remus down onto the couch. Remus is shocked for a moment, not having realized that they were so close to the furniture. "We have plenty of time," Sirius replies, voice like silk as he loams over Remus' splayed out form.

Remus can't really protest much after that, to Sirius' great satisfaction.

"We are going to be so late," Remus says, though it comes out weak and uncaring. He thinks that he owes it to himself, that part of himself that lived strong and not quite as unyielding as it should have been back at Hogwarts that… sometimes managed to keep him and his friends out of too much trouble. "Sirius, we really shouldn't…"

"Tell me Remus," Sirius says, his voice rolling over Remus like a heating charm, "would you rather leave now to spend the day with our annoyingly happy best friend and his family, or would you rather stay here for a bit, and let me suck you off before I fuck you?"

Remus whimpers as the image of just what Sirius is suggesting fills his head. "He's only so annoyingly happy because I've finally forgiven him," Remus protests. The protest sound weak to his own ears though, and he knows that it is the reason that Sirius laughs again before swooping in for a wet, sloppy kiss.

"It's still annoying," he says, once he has succeeded in leaving them both breathless.

Remus shakes his head. "It's not his fault," he tries to say, but is cut off as Sirius dives in for another kiss, this one just as wet and dirty as the last one as Sirius licks into his mouth.

"You don't really want me to stop," Sirius breathes out against his lips, voice riddled with amusement and overwhelming desire. "So just shut up Remus, and let me make you feel good."

"As if you're only trying to make me feel good," Remus forces out on a breathless laugh.

"Well, of course not," Sirius says, sounding amused. Before Remus can come up with a comeback, however, Sirius's hand trails down Remus' chest and down over his stomach to grip him tightly through his slacks. "But I've never heard you complain before," he murmurs, mouth trailing down his exposed chest to find one of his hard, pink nipples.

Remus moans, incapable of holding the sound in, and he throws one of his legs over Sirius' hip to drag him closer. "Just shut up and get on with it," he says, voice breathless with lust and sudden impatience.

Sirius laughs in triumph as he deftly undoes the button and zip of Remus' slacks with one skilled hand. "I knew that you couldn't resist me," he says, voice filled with pride.

Remus tries to glower at him, but it comes out weak when Sirius' hand slides into the slit of his boxer shorts to wrap around his cock. "You're just convenient," he says. "It's only because you're the only person around."

Sirius' eyes, or what Remus can actually see of them, grow darker, more possessive, and his voice comes out as more of a growl than anything. "As if you would ever let anyone else do what you let me do to you," he says, and throws Remus' leg off of his hip in order to yank Remus' slacks and shorts down his thin hips to leave him all but bare. Remus notices with fleeting embarrassment that he still has his socks on. It passes though as Sirius grips tighter at his cock, his hard, calloused hand chafing against his sensitive skin. "No one else is allowed to touch you like this," he says possessively, his thumb swiping against the slick head of Remus' cock.

Remus groans helplessly, thrusting into the touch. "No, no one," he admits, done playing games. He needs Sirius to touch him more. It's not enough. "Please," he pleads, his legs falling open wantonly. He knows that he must look a bit like a slut, with the way he's opening himself up to Sirius and displaying himself like this, but he can't help it. Sirius seems to leave him without control over himself.

When Sirius laughs again, Remus can hear the lust ringing clearly in the sound. "You're such a little slut," he says, his thoughts mirroring Remus'. He grins darkly, all teeth and wicked intent as his hand continues to run up and down Remus' cock, squeezing almost painfully tight on the down strokes and twisting his wrist on the upstrokes. "I love how I can make you like this."

Remus moans helplessly. "Please," he says, thrusting up into Sirius' hand once more. "Please, I need more."

Sirius lowers his head so that he can suck on Remus' nipples once more. "What's the magic word," he asks, with his teeth clamped down around Remus' nipple.

Remus growls in irritation. "Fuck me," he says, sick of Sirius' teasing.

"Are you sure," Sirius asks, still teasing Remus as he trails the hand not stroking his cock down to the cleft of his ass. "Is that what you really want?"

"Yes," Remus says, drawling out the syllables on a high pitched moan as Sirius parts his arse cheeks to expose his hole to the cool air in the living room. "Yes," he says again, helplessly, as Sirius begins circling his entrance with one long finger.

"Alright," Sirius says, and his voice sounds almost unbearably smug as he eases one finger, and then two, into Remus' tight entrance. Remus silently promises to bring Sirius' ego down a peg… after they finish having sex.

He throws both of his legs over Sirius' hips, groaning in frustration when he realizes that Sirius is still fully clothed. "Why aren't you naked," he asks, his voice filled with lust and a bit of confusion.

Sirius laughs. "Because I was a bit too busy getting you naked to worry about myself," he admits.

"Well come on," Remus says, voice almost frantic in his desire to feel more of Sirius' bare skin against his own. His hips rock back and forth, forward into the hand around his cock, then backwards into the fingers up his arse, as he speaks. "We don't have forever," he says, though he's already forgotten why they had been in such a rush before.

Sirius merely laughs before standing up and stripping himself of his clothing quickly, not even bothering with a strip tease. He even takes off his socks, though he doesn't take off Remus'. In fact, when his eyes trail down his boyfriend's legs and fall onto the stockings, his gaze seems to sharpen, and darken further, causing Remus' cock to jerk helplessly against his stomach, leaving a trail of precome behind in the already damp brown hair there.

Sirius leaps back onto Remus, straddling his lap now before Remus can have a chance to even miss the contact of their skin and Sirius' hands. He moans desperately, almost embarrassingly loud as Sirius grinds into him for a moment, their bare cocks dragging together pleasantly. Then Sirius flips them over so that it's Sirius who is sitting, and Remus who is straddling him now. He only has a moment to feel shocked before Sirius is sliding two spell slicked fingers into his entrance. He really is happy that Sirius insisted on learning that particular wandless spell.

"Oh Merlin," Remus groans, allowing his head to fall forward to rest helplessly against Sirius' shoulder. "Hurry up," he pleads, grinding down against his boyfriend's hand.

Sirius, surprisingly, complies, working fast to stretch Remus out, leaving the werewolf a frantic, lust crazed mess each time his fingers hit his prostate, before withdrawing his fingers and lining his own spell slicked cock up against Remus' hole. "You ready?" he asks, his voice heavy with desire.

"Yeah," Remus says, and lowers himself down onto Sirius' cock before Sirius can ask him again. They both moan loudly as Sirius is fully sheathed.

"I love you," Sirius says, voice filled with the emotion, and Remus barely has time to respond in kind before his entire focus is taken up by the fast rhythm that Sirius sets, jerking his hips upward as he all but manhandles Remus into moving up and down along his cock.

"Oh fuck," Remus says, his mind wiped clean of all thoughts but "Sirius" and "more" and "Faster, please."

Both of them come almost embarrassingly fast, Remus shooting off in thick, white stripes against Sirius' stomach and torso with a shout before he is feeling Sirius pulse within him and his come filling him. They both yell out each other's names as they come.

"Sirius!" he shouts, his entrance tightening around his boyfriend's cock.

"Remus!" Sirius shouts seconds later, his hips jerking violently as he comes, before he pulls Remus down for a frantic kiss.

Sirius all but collapses against Remus' boneless form as they bask in the aftermath.

"Wow," Remus says weakly, still panting.

Sirius laughs breathlessly. "Well, I think that we're good and late."

Remus just chuckles as he buries his face into Sirius' hair. "You never gave me that blow job you promised," he says, suddenly remembering.

"Greedy," Sirius jokes, before flopping off of his boyfriend and onto the couch beside him. They both just slouch there for awhile, not quite cuddling but almost. They may have fallen asleep if it wasn't for the sound of the floo suddenly flaring to life and their best friend's voice filling the living room.

"Oi," James shouts, not having seen his friends yet. "What the bloody hell is taking you wankers so long? You were supposed to be at the park over half an hour ago!"

Remus and Sirius scramble for their clothing, Sirius amused, Remus embarrassed, but there isn't enough time. James comes into their line of vision and his eyes widen behind his glasses as he sees them. "Oh fuck," he whispers, turning his head away. "Come on guys, couldn't you have waited till tonight? We had plans."

"Some things just can't be held off," Sirius says, slowly pulling his clothing back on.

James wrinkles his nose as he casts Sirius a glance and is confronted by Sirius' come covered torso. "I am not going anywhere with you guys while you smell all sweaty and like…"

"Sex," Sirius chimes in, grinning lewdly.

Remus blushed fiercely as he pulls on his own clothing.

James groans and yanks a hand through his hair. "I swear Padfoot," he mutters, flaming red. "Times like these I almost wish you two hadn't forgiven me. I could really do without the naked encounters."

"Humph," Sirius jokes, as Remus is torn between wanting to laugh and wanting to dig a hole for himself to lie in. "You know you love it. And anyways, you know you're glad Moony finally forgave you. You would have been beside yourself if he hadn't."

"Yeah," James admits, smiling broadly as he turns to face Remus. "I am glad you forgave me. But I'll be even gladder if you two get your asses moving so that we can go meet Lily and Harry. Go shower. I'll wait out here."

Remus and Sirius both laugh as they move to comply.

"And no shower sex!" James shouts out.

Ah, the joys of having his cockblocking best mate back, Remus thinks, and walks into the bathroom with Sirius.

_**A/N: **__**I myself think that it was kinda rushed and sucky, but we all know that I have a low opinion on my own writing capabilities.**_

_**Remember though, this story wasn't about findind the true traitor, so that's why that wasn't mentioned. It was about James accusing Remus, Sirius sticking up for Remus, and Remus later forgiving James.**_


End file.
